As users actively search for information using portal sites, companies operating the portal sites are trying to provide accurate answers to the users regarding inquiry search words of the users. For example, a system for providing an answer keyword provides information having high preference of the users regarding the inquiry search words of the users as search results.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an answer keyword 12 provided to a user terminal 10 by a system for providing an answer keyword. In FIG. 1, “birthday gift for mom” input to a search window are inquiry search words 11, and “Daks scarfs,” “secret capsules,” “hand lotions,” “Chanel lipsticks,” and “Metrocity scarfs” are the answer keywords 12. The system may provide answer keywords that are accurate and have high preference of users with respect to an inquiry search word of the users, so as to increase reliability of the users on search results.